An especial mission
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: Una noche de Mision XD. que asco de sumary. Warning: Vogeur(?). LEMON!. Dedicato a Droit no Kuma


**Desclaimer: IE no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes ni los Actores citados en mis notas xD todo este fic es hecho por y para fan(s) sin fines de lucro. Yo no gano nada. Muahahahahhahaha... XD**

**Warning: este es un Fic de Tematica Slash, donde un Chico y otro se besan y hacen todo tipo de cosas. Si aun te retienes normal y no gustas del Yaoi/Shonen-ai/Slash despues de aver visto IE, pues, ESA flechita que mira a la izquierda te llama tentadoramente.**  
**NC-17/ PG: prohibido a menores de 18/ Lemon- vogeur-yaoi? XD/ rating Rojo. No quiero ser culpable de traumas.**

**Dedicado a Droit no kuma :B porque te debo un Hiro*Mido por "NTLQBEH" xD. Y así te olvidas de lincharme. Yo tbn te quiero xD**

* * *

ESTABA volviendo del trabajo. Nada de especial. Solo soy un humilde espía que trabaja para privados y públicos; infiltrado y buscado. Por mi, parejas se han destruido, años y años de infidelidad llevados al descubierto; he salvado cabezas con simples fotos; y por sumas muy gordas me llevaré a la tumba secretos que no se deberían saber- si no se me da la gana de mirar mas allá del horizonte, obviamente-. Pero no les contaré sobre esto. Confidencia profesional... Y no... No me miren así, que por mis palabras deberían pagar. No les convendría, confíen en mi... Y esto lo que les estoy por contar lo hice por un capricho mío, y creo que les gustará como a mi...

... Ah! Donde estábamos?... Sí. Estaba volviendo del trabajo. Un largo camino me esperaba por recorrer. No es que no me gustase manejar mi Lamborghini murciélago de 420 caballos de potencia, pero después de una jornada empeñativa no me andaba la idea de recorrer la autopista...  
Miraba desinteresadamente los grandes palacios que la ciudad italiana de Milán me regalaba: fantasticas construcciones se levantaban imponentes hacia el cielo, iluminadas tenuemente por el interior; puentes altos y del desing innovativo se debajan recorrer tranquilos a causa de las pocas personas que quedaban en agosto- tiempo de vacaciones por acá- y dejaban reposar un poco después del frenesí del día.

Ah~... y así estaba por llegar al final de la ciudad- porque yo vivo en un pequeño "paesino" lejos de la ajetreada Milán. Prefiero un lugar tranquilo-.  
Me encendí un cigarro y continúe a manejar mirando de reojo los últimas construcciones que yo sabía eran una que otra casa y una empresa que tenía las oficinas mirantes hacia el exterior.  
De día, a causa de las paredes transparentes, era facil ver a las personas trabajar y moverse rapidamente de aquí a allá, pero por ser vacaciones y de noche, solo se veía las solitarias habitaciones iluminadas débilmente, que te dejaban apreciar el interior muy sobrio y acogeedor.  
Me gire solo un instante- porque he de confesar que me gustaba- y pude notar de los movimientos un poco extraños al interior- en el quarto piso, séptima habitación a la izquierda. Era extraño, ya que eran la una de la madrugada de un sábado. Bajé la velocidad y me alzé los anteojos para ver mejor - me gusta usarlos, pues donan a mi imagen un aire intelectual, cosa que soy, obviamente- y pude ver dos figuras borrosas.

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, y olvidandome de lo cansado que estaba, parquee mi coche frente al edificio, y llamenle destino o suerte, porque junto a mi un palacio de cuatro pisos estaba en plena construcción, y me daba una perfecta visual aun mejor con los accesorios adecuados.

Inesperado.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver atravéz de mis binóculos. Una linda parejita se estaba besando en un ángulo oscuro de la habitación; y como se comían!

El pelirojo - a lo que pude ver- acorraló a la chica contra la pared- dandome la espalda- y mientras seguía lamiendo los labios ajenos, presionó en un moviento seco la cadera de la peliverde contra la suya. Deberían haber visto la cara de placer que hizo la mujer. Juraría haber escuchado el gemido que ahogó en la boca de su amante; y como agarrandolo fuertemente por las nalgas, repitió el movimiento. Otro gemido más. Comenzaba a hacer calor.

La levantó la pierna derecha y comenzó a moverse rápidamente. La peliverde clavó sus dedos en la negra casaca de terno del pelirojo, estiró el cuello para seguir siendo devorada ahí también y un " follame" leí en esos labios.

Ya me estoy encendiendo otra vez. Disculpen... Es el recuerdo de esos dos que me pone la piel de gallina. Mi primera experiencia voyeuristica de ese tipo. Creanme, comienza a hacer calor.

Me desaté la corbata, limpié el sudor de mi frente. No queriendome perder más 'detalles', inserí un minimicrofono en un pequeña pelotita pegajosisima que después disparé para que se atacara a la ventana sin ser descubierto. Misión lograda. Devo decir que aquel aparato es uno de los mas sofisticados y puede leer ondas a baja frecuencia. Pero las ondas que hacían esos dos, era de una muy muy alta frecuencia.  
Si estos eran los preliminares...

Los agitados respiros se colaban entre las paredes de esa habitación. Manos se acariciaban recíprocamente, las bocas se fundían en un solo aliento... La mirada en la que se conectaban esos dos era algo especial: necesidad, deseo trasparente... Amor...  
Dichosos aquellos que se podían permitir hacer el amor... Y no solo sexo...

En esos momentos, no podía evitar ponerme yo también, y estaba pensando en llamar a una amiga mía.. Pero al solo pensamiento que alguien más que yo viese tal escena, provocó muy dentro de mi, un egoismo mesquino... Casi morboso...

Me encendí otro cigarro y continúe a mirar.

El hombre se quitó la casaca y camisa en un rápido movimiento, mientras la mujer se desataba la corbata en un brusco y único tirón.  
El pelirojo la empujo hacia la mesa. Ahora los dos estaban de perfil. Ahora mi visión era optima.  
La peliverde le envolvió los brazos en el cuello, y el otro a la cintura, y mientras le desataba la correa..? ella comenzaba a bajar de la boca hacia el cuello, donde se paro un momento a jugar con la clavícula de su hombre, que al parecer gustaba pues no dejaba de botar la cabeza atrás y a pegar su cuerpo al de la otra.

Mido... más... entre un gemido ronco el pelirojo se dejó lamer provocativamente.  
Esa voz me penetró profundo... Sensual, suave y provocadora... Me sorprendí al sentir la pequeña onda que creció en mi hasta mi miembro. Me sentí un maldito cretino. Pero aquella voz que se diluia hasta mis oidos no me dejaba en paz.

"Mido" continuó a bajar. El pelirojo le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos mientras su amante le chupaba los pezones.  
Aquella escena me calentó aún más, a tal punto de acerme sentir en mi propria piel, las atenciones de aquella mujer.

Bajó, bajó y bajó con una maldita lenteza, hasta el ombligo...

Prácticamente tenía la boca seca de tanto esperar.

Me lamí los labios al ver como el vientre de aquel hombre temblada por los besos y lamidas que ella le daba.  
Le abrió la correa. Bajó el pantalón de su hombre y me dejó ver aquella húmeda protuberancia que se escondía debajo del gracioso calzoncillo de patitos blancos.

Al igual que yo, el también estaba con una erección dolorosa entre piernas.

Y entonces Mido, como un gatita, con la punta de la lengua, lamió desde la base hasta la punta.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás. Otro gemido del pelirojo me punzó los oídos. Volví a ver.

Ahora los boxers no estaban más y aquella blanca y delgada figura se mostraba con una grande y roja erección.

Que cuerpo, pensé. Lo Sigo pensando.

La peliverde besó la punta. Y de una sola, se la metió entera a la boca

ah! Ryuuji... No pares... otra vez esa voz...

Se veía que Ryuuji era experta en hacer una mamada, pues por la cara que el pelirojo ponía al ver como su miembro entraba y salía de esa rica boca, uno no se podía equivocar ante aquella afirmación.

Me encendí otro cigarro. Hace daño, lo se. Pero que puedo hacer. La adrenalina se cuela en mi sangre al seguir viendo como 'Mido', mientras sigue jugando con ese miembro, desliza la otra mano libre y en pequeños toqueteos sensuales y despacios se escabulle para darse placer.

La veo saborear con pasión y lujuria ese miembro: lo besa la punta, juega con el rojo glande, vuelve a succionar la punta, resbala suavemente hasta el tronco y se deja llenar la entera boca por ese pedazo de carne.

El recibidor de las caricias no deja de moverse freneticamente, como inquiriendo mas contacto. Si, se ve que lo disfruta. Se ve en esos ojos vidriosos que fijan los labios de Mido... Se ve que no quiere terminar ahí, pues de una sola tira de Ryuuji y la recuesta en la mesa. Atrapa su boca saboreando su sabor. La besa desesperadamente, sonriendo entre besos, susurra palabras incomprensibles para mi, que pero vienen captadas optimalmente por Ryuuji, que gime satisfecha tomandolo de la nuca y profundizando mas el gesto.

No me toco. No lo haría nunca. He siempre asistido a este tipo de encuentros; cada uno mas bizzarro que el otro. Ya me he acostumbrado a ver estas escenas sin inmutarme, y deleitandome al saberme patrón de la buena suma de dinero que caería en mis bolsillos...  
Pero esto... Con estos dos es diferente. Puedo sentir. Siento cada caricia, cada mordida; siento mi piel ondularse al paso de la mano de Mido en el cuerpo del pelirojo.

Lo que mas esperaba llegó.

Los labios del hombre dejan de torturar la boca ajena y se delizan hasta el cuello de Mido. La observo mientras envuelve las piernas en la cadera del pelirojo. Y lo veo moverse, suavemente contra la entrepierna de su amante, mientras comienza a desabotonar la camisa sin dejar el movimiento.

Quieren saber la verdad? Me esperaba ver dos hermosos senos salir de su escondide y deleitarme al admirarlos.  
Pero no. Y entonces caigo en cuenta.

Las bocas se encuentran de nuevo entre movimentos lascivos. La camisa desaparece en un instante, y siento un vacío en el estomago al ver como ahora los labios y dientes torturan los erectos pezones del otro. Sí, "Otro".

Soy de mente abierta. Aceptos los homosexuales- aunque si prefiero a las lesbianas. Me entienden, no?- pero he de confesar que en toda mi carrera no he asistido a uno de este tipo. Ahora me entienden porque dije que fue mi primera experiencia voyeuristica de este genere?. No entiendo dejar de mirar porque ahora empieza la mejor parte.

El pantalón ya no está, ni tampoco la ropa interior.

Las manos del pelirojo acarician todo el pecho y vientre del peliverde, antes de arrodillarse y lamer despacio el tronco del faló erecto que pide atención.  
Ryuuji se sostiene a la mesa. Quiere y no quiere tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. El lo mama y Mido lo fija. Solo cierra los ojos por el demasiado placer.

Pequeños gemidos oigo, que me hacen estremecer, y sin poder evitarlo me saco la camisa y la correa. No me importa que mi terno se ensucie.

Y en esa pequeña desatención, el hombre tiene un pequeño aro entre manos. Mido lo mira curioso y extrañado, pero entonces cae en cuenta al sentir como ese objeto va a parar en su pene.

"Porque, Hiro-chan?" lloriquea al, pienso yo, no poder acabar con el orgasmo.

Hiro... Así se llamaba...

Hiro se lemanta, no sin antes darle una ultima lamida a ese miembro, y mientras mira a los ojos de su amante y recorre con el indice toda la longitud del erecto pene, susurra:

"Ya verás mido~, te gustará". Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro.

Algo comienza a vibrar y noto como el peliverde se estremece. Es el pequeño anillo que débilmente estimula el faló de aquel hombre.

"Ah...Hiro-to..." gime y se retuerse, cerrando los ojos y aferrandose a la mesa.

"Te lo dije que te gustaría" se acerca y le muerde el labio inferior.

"Por...ah..porfavor...mmm...te quiero...ya... Ah... Hiroto!" solloza el peliverde moviendo su cadera demasiado provocadoramente.

Un ronco "Cada cosa a su tiempo, Mido" me enloquece.

Con las manos temblorosas me desabotono el pantalón.

Hiroto se deleita al ver a su amante pedir por mas, lo se.  
En un rápido movimiento lame dos de su dedos y suavemente los introduce uno a uno en el interior de su chico. Juega dentro mientras se masturba. Y entonces lo encuentra. Encuentra ese punto que hace a Mido perder el color del rostro y abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y gemir.

Que dulce sonido. Aprieto mi miembro a tan agudo gemido de placer. Y me colvusiono al igual que el peliverde.

Noto una pequeña linea respandecer desde la punta del miembro torturado.

Saca los dedos y los vuelve a meter.

"Ah!.." escucho. Mido lo vuele a mirar con sorpresa, casi preocupación.

Hiroto vuelve a estimular el punto y el cuerpo bajo el suyo vibra fuertemente.  
Un gemido raspa dolorosamente la garganta del peliverde.

"Ah...Hiroto...ah...por...porfavor...ah. Sacame esta cosa!" grita.

El pelirojo lleva la boca al miembro, lo aprisiona , no deja de mover los dedos y abre el anillo.

Lo que pasa enseguida es casi espiritual. Todo Ryuuji tiembla pero no deja escapar ningún sonido. Junta mas la cabeza de su amante a su miembro. Y porfin después de varios segundos el grito suena en la habitación. Las convulsiones violentas de primero acaban en pequeños temblores con ese cuerpo que parece muerto sobre la mesa. El pene que sigue moviéndose débilmente por la violencia del orgasmo.

Este tipo de comportamiento lo he visto solo en mujeres, cuando el placer es verdadero y el orgasmo también, que las hace perder la razón y el control del cuerpo. Quiero más.

"Te dije que te gustaría, Mido-chan~" ronronea el pelirojo.

El peliverde se sienta suavemente en la mesa y- que rostro, esta lleno de lagrimas estañadas y necesitado de mas. Es la lujuria en persona.

Se abalanza contra su amante cayendo al suelo los dos. Me sorprendo. Pero entonces Ryuuji junta pecho con pecho y en una pocicion demasiado provocadora inicia a moverse, masturbando los dos miembros con su vientre. Acaricia desesperadamente los cabellos rojos y debora la boca ajena.

Y comienzo con el vaivén de mi mano. No lo soporto más. Cierro los ojos y me dejo transportar en esa habitación- ayudado por los sonoros quejidos y gemidos que el auricular logra acerme sentir

"ah... Ryuuji...mmm...ah...espera...ah..."

Imagino las sensaciones, mi mano intenta no ser demasiada brusca, pero la necesidad me mata. Juego con mis pezones incrementando el placer.

Abro los ojos un momento. Lo que basta para ver como ese hermoso trasero comienza a ser llenado por el faló del pelirojo. La boca se suelta, para gritar un gemido.

Me acaricio los testículos. Los siento duros. Me duele. Que delicia.

Los movimientos de la montada se hacen cada vez mas veloces, y es Ryuuji a llevan el ritmo. Hiroto solo se deja llevar.

"como...como,ah, se siente...dentro... Hiro?...ah..." pregunta descaradamente entre gemidos mientras se masturba.

Las blancas manos, que primero se encontraban en las caderas del peliverde, se alejan y ayudan al posesor cambiar de posición. Abren una casilla del armario y sacan un consolador.

Quien lleva al trabajo símile cosa?

El siguiente acto me ayuda a acabar de una buena vez. Veo que el trasparente pene de goma comienza a moverse l contorciendose entra en el trasero del pelirojo. Supongo que no siente ningun dolor a causa de la penetración a Ryuuji

Solo se escuchan los pornográficos quejidos. El cuerpo de Hiroto se mueve frenéticamente tratando de seguir follando al hermoso Mido y tratando de no hacer caer el vibador.

"estoy por venir.." se queja. Comenzando a masturbar el -de nuevo- erecto pene de su amante mientras las caderas y la mano se mueven freneticamete. El peliverde continua a murmurar palabras incomprensibles ya extaciado.

" Más... más duro...oh!" gime y segundos después, raspando la garganta, se deja transportar por el segundo orgasmo.

Hiroto entra y sale una ultima vez. Vibrando al compás del ápice de placer, sacandose con un delicioso sonido el pene artificial y recostandose en el pecho de su Mido.

El peliverde cae rendido sin proferir palabra.

No. Es demasiado. Me la deben pagar y saciar esta exitacion. Por eso, en un santiamén, me levanto el pantalón y sin olvidar los aparatos que me ayudarán a entrar en el edificio, salgo casi corriendo. No me preocupo por las maquinas: es recién las 4 y no hay muchos autos. Desesperadamente desactivo las alarmas, y tomo el acensor. No es difícil encontrar la habitación minutos después. Tomo aire y abro la puerta. Los dos siguen hechados en el suelo. Envueltos en el olor a sexo. Son tan hermosos juntos...  
Y por la sorpresa se tratan de levantar.  
Hiroto sale apresuradamente del interior de Ryuuji, que deja escapar un sonoro gemido. El vibrador sigue moviéndose en el suelo. Y mi cuerpo inquiere atención.

La noche acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**Bue... Como lo prometido es deuda(?) acá esta mi Hiro*Mido. Son las 08:17 de la mañana. Estoy sorprendida pues este trabajo estaba incompleto desde marzo de este año, y ahora lo he acabado en casi dos horas.**

**Es mi primer Lemon oficial, bastante explícito, por lo que pueden ver. Y me siento orgullosa. Hice lo mejor que pude. Creo que ha sido un poco pesado, pero no lo cambio. Así queda. Largo. Un PWP digno de ser llamado PWP. Pensaran "what da fuck is this" pues... Pies creo que lo quería hacer...**

**Si, es diferente. Quería experimentar una cosa nueva. Y lo que acá mrs. misterio cita de lo de las mujeres es verdad. XD y en los hombres tambien. Pues si no han conocido a "Kyler Moss" o "Brent Corrigan"o "Brent Everet" no saben nada del mundo xD - mi preferido es Brent Corrigan... Aunque si Kyler es tan lindo *0*. bue...**

**Se acepta todo tipo de criticas =] xD**


End file.
